Static Calls Merciless Drawls
by xSaphireRainsx
Summary: I should have known that something was wrong with Kenny McCormick since the beginning of our friendship-scratch that-as soon as I met the guy I should have known. When he walked up to me with the knife pointed in my direction, his blue eyes locked on mine with hatred and love. I should have known, but me being me, I didn't.  Well, are you ready?
1. Prologue Part 1

I should have known that something was wrong with Kenny McCormick since the beginning of our friendship-scratch that-as soon as I met the guy I should have known. When he walked up to me with the knife pointed in my direction, his blue eyes locked on mine with hatred and love. Then again, could you actually call his eyes blue? I should have known, but me being me, I didn't. I was too lost in my own thoughts and wants, wishes and needs, to think about what was going on with Kenny. Right now I bet you're wondering "oh Stan, what's wrong with him?" Well, let me tell you, I still don't know. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever find out. But if you're ready for the truth of who he really is, what he _was_, this, this is my story.

Are **you **ready?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue part 1-<span>**

**For every part of me, your words echo in my mind.**

**General POV**

_ "Come to me Kenny, come, come,"_ The words of a man echoed in his ears, calling for his sweet and better surrender. A blonde boy stood afraid and alone under the night sky that covered of the dark words he walked in. Stars illuminated the black sky, giving him his only light and his only savior. The moon was full, but never so bright. It was just a dull gray circle hanging in a calming sky.

Kenny looked around, his blue eyes searching for whoever said this. He was looking, but never finding. After moments of searching he realized he was alone, no one was there to save him from the voices that surrounded him. Although, the voices were just an echo in the teen's head, echoes that seemed to go on until there was nothing else but himself to answer its call.

"Hello?" He called to the wind, to the trees, and the world; but yet, he wasn't granted a response. Just the brisling of the pine trees that surrounded him. Desperate, he set out into the woods to find the caller of the vice. Could this lead him to the answers he has strived for so many years?

The sound of snow crunching beneath his feet was the only comfort that Kenny would have, the only thing he could have. Minutes would pass that Kenny walked under the green shelter of the trees before the echo would once again play in his head**.** _"Come to me Kenny, give me your life, let me help you. Work out your frustrations and never again will you have to deal with this. You've known this has been your fate, and their fate. Come, come."_ It called.

Kenny started to shake, his throat was hurting and what was it that he has known? His fate? All he had ever known was to take care of Karen, to protect her and mother city. He would hide his identity with nothing more than an idiotic perverted cover up. All he has ever known; all he ever would know, could it all be a lie?

He closed his eyes and sealed the light, making it all darker than the blackness he knew, more alone did he feel. Standing still Kenny whispered, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." His voice was rasp, and cracked when he talked. Kenny's body began to shake and he leaned against a rough tree to support himself against all else. The boy felt dizzy, his head was spinning, and his breathing was coming out in short intakes.

The echo replied quicker than last time, its voice growing firm and louder, booming in Kenny's head with every word like a fake growing in his mind. "Come to me Kenny, you do know. Maybe you don't remember, let me show you. Come, come," It said and Kenny obeyed his command.

A blinding light appeared before Kenny along with the wind, and stronger than anything he has ever known. His eyes were forced open, and his legs moved without him thinking. Closer, closer he was drawn to the light that stood so far away. Until finally the light consumed him, his hand reached out to it, waiting to see what rested inside.

The last thing Kenny felt was small stings and a buzzing noise. The buzz got louder as the white light turned unto a faint gray.

The last thing Kenny felt was small stings and a loud buzzing noise. The buzz gradually became louder as the white light turned into a faint gray. It blurred together and the noise overwhelmed his senses.

**_Like static._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Hey! I really hope you liked this, it's just part one to the prologue because I wanted to see if people thought I should go on and I thought it would be better with a cliff hanger. By the way you guys this is my first slash fic. Just asgadgadgag, aren't you proud?  
>Until next time~<br>Bree.


	2. Prologue Part 2

_**Prologue part 2-**_

_**There is a fine line between factual and fiction.**_

_**General POV**_

Kenny's eyes snapped open with alarming force, his breathing coming in short intakes. A nurse appeared at his side with perfectly done hair and a fake smile planted on a fake face. She looked as if she pitied him for having to be here, no, she pitied his very existence. The nurse licked her lips and gently laughed, her laughter slowly faded away into a devious smirk. Her brown eyes turned into a sickly amber as if at that moment she had been possessed by a demon.

"Do you know why you're here?" She cooed, her face getting closer to the side of his. Kenny shook his head, petrified and unable to mummer a single word. He felt vulnerable and completely vulnerable to this lady who sat beside his shaky body. Slowly, he shook his head and increased the interest of this lady who sat beside him. "Oh? So you don't know? Did his echoing voice not whisper his words into your puny mind?" her voice was now a sharp whisper in his ear.

The nurse stood up, her lips pressed tight together, and her hand clamped tight onto his. "Come, come," She spoke and led him down a dim hallway filled with nurses and doctors rushing past. No one seemed to notice the teenage boy and the devious nurse walking fast down the white walled halls.

She led him into a room with a woman lying in a white bed with obviously artificial red hair, and a baby in her hands. A man kneeled down next to her, his uncombed hair underneath a baseball cap stood out dirty and sweaty on his forehead. "He sure is handsome," her voice seemed to be the same as his own mothers. Curiosity struck the boy as he gazed at the couple and their baby; their blondebaby.

Normally Kenny wouldn't pay so much attention to the hair color of the baby; it's just that the parents were not blonde. Not even the boy sitting in the corner was blonde. Slowly the nurse leaned down next to Kenny's ear, breathing down his neck with hot breath. "Do they look," She pauses, "Familiar?" Kenny didn't answer her, just kept his focus on the scene that laud out before him. They appeared not to notice that Kenny and the nurse were there, watching and waiting.

"Oh our little Kenny," the lady smiled softly. At the mention of his name, Kenny froze, unable to talk or move once again. He was the baby in her arms, the one who he was watching. His mother, father, and brother were all in this room. They looked so young, so happy. The nurse smirked, and she pointed at a figure that was standing in the farthest corner of the room. This figure was standing in the shadows, hidden from the family that sat so lovingly together for the first and last time. The last time they would ever be truly happy together. That figure seemed to laugh as a familiar buzzing noise seemed to echo in Kenny's ears. But it, itself was something unimaginable; the gray and white shaking movements that barely held a form. Eyes that were nothing but hollow pits of black. Slowly, it moved to the baby, not even paying attention to the family surrounding him.

Time seemed to stand still as it interfered with the scene. Everything stopped as soon as he touched the baby; everyone froze, unknowing of what was to come. He grabbed the small baby in his arms. Its head seemed to lean down with eyes shut tight. Quickly it whispered to the baby in a voice that was the same as the echo.

"Come to me Kenny, listen close. Your destiny, my child is to take them down. One by one, my dear, they'll do nothing but put hardships upon you. Don't trust them, they'll never remember your many demises. You're special, Kenny, you can never die. It's up to you, Kenny come, come," It spoke to him with his words loud as the baby squirmed in what seemed like its hands. It was as the baby didn't want anything to do with the figure, it was as if it was bad.

A second later the figure put the baby back in her arms, without his touch everything began to move once more. It was as if nothing had happened. The nurse's smirk grew wider as she could see that Kenny seemed to remember it all. Then again, what if it hadn't happened at all?

The echo and the static were in control, and Kenny knew that deep down. He knew that none of this was true.

_Or was it?_

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! To answer a quick question, I've decided that the story will be in general POV (Unless for some reason I decide it's going to be in first POV.) But as of now, everything will be in first POV. And I'm always looking for a cover if any of you would like to make one. 3 It would mean a lot to me. ^-^ I love you guys, and thanks for reading!**  
><strong>


	3. I dream of you calling to me

_**General POV**_

_**Chapter 1-**_

_**I dream of you calling to me**_

Kenny hadn't been to school in weeks, and Stan couldn't figure out why. South Park was wondering where the local man whore has run off to. This included one of his best friends, Stan Marsh. He felt a little empty at the fact that he had gone missing; his heart hurt a little bit more everyday he was gone. All he could do was hope that he would come bursting through the doors of the school like any other day. Stan looked among the crowded streets for his super best friend, Kyle. At last he saw the bright green of his hat that he never seemed to take off with bright red curly hair peeking out of it. Stan smiled to himself before running up to him, and knocking off his hat. Almost immediately his hair puffed out into a tuff of curl, and Stan couldn't help but laugh. When it comes to Kyle's hair, it was really hard not to.

Kyle looked over at him with a scowl, he hated when Stan would do that. Every time he would though, it was just too damn funny not to. "What the hell, I thought you said you would stop doing that!" he fumed before picking his hat off the ground and putting it back on his head. Kyle hated his hair more than anything, even if Stan thought it looked good on him. Every time he thought that he couldn't help but feel gay. Maybe he was; Stan was confused about everything at the moment. If Kenny came back, maybe then he wouldn't be so confused.

"I said I would stop, but that doesn't mean I meant it," he laughed a little as they began to walk away from the school. It had just let out for the day and he wanted to spend every moment he could hanging out with his SBF. Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. Even though Cartman wasn't at school today to call Stan and Kyle fags and what not, he was still in a pissy mood. Then again, it was as if Kyle was always on his period. Maybe that's why his hair is red. Kyle put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly move pass. Beautiful days like this weren't meant to just pass by.

A moment passed before Kyle responded, "You coming over to my house, dude?" he smirked and Stan's heart pounded. For some odd reason every time he was around Kyle or Kenny his heart would do that. It was weird to feel that way around two people, it was so weird that he had told Wendy about it. She called him a cheating fag and broke up with him. For once he didn't really care though, as weird as that sounds. Stan grinned and ran a hand through his black hair. They would always hang out, even now in high school. Usually friends grew apart over the years, but not them.

"Hell yeah!" He replied with a grin spreading on his pale face, and blue eyes shining. He could make any girl go crazy, and have any girl he wanted. It made Kyle wonder why he didn't just date someone who asked him out instead of denying everyone in the whole school. Kyle didn't worry about it that much, but Stan wondered why he did it all the time. He just didn't know what he was thinking anymore.

Kyle and Stan walked to Kyle's house without saying another word. Maybe it was the fact that Stan heard screams in his mind, the screams of Kenny. It was as if he was calling his name and Stan wanted to reach out to him, to find him but he couldn't. For he was only in his mind, not within reach of his arms. He snapped out of his thoughts when he tripped over the steps leading to Kyle's house. In what seemed like a flash, he fell and hit the ground. Stan's hands were under him, keeping his head from hitting the ground. Another concussion this year was the last thing he needed."Fuck," he groaned and sat up, looking at his scraped hands. They were trickling with crimson blood and hurt like hell. Kyle bent down and picked up Stan's hands, and took in a sharp breath.

"Fuck, you're bleeding." He sighed and helped Stan stand up. Stan looked over at him with a confused look on his face.

"Thank you captain obvious, now do you know how to fix all this shit?" he moved his hands in front of Kyle's face, making him laugh just a little.

"Yeah, I do. " Kyle led him into his house and up the stairs. They walked into the bathroom where Kyle pulled out a medic case. Inside was alcohol, bandages, Neosporin, and other medical supplies that Stan couldn't think of the names. But it isn't like they really mattered to him; they looked like something he would only need if he was seriously injured. Slowly Stan hopped onto the counter while Kyle dabbed some of the alcohol onto his cuts and Stan felt a shiver go up his spine. His hand burned at the touch of it, but the slowly soothed. Damn, he was feeling better already. Slowly, his mind began to drift off while Kyle continued to clean his wounds. Kenny was in his mind again, staring at him. He had a smirk on his face, his eyes met mine. They were dull and uncaring. This wasn't the guy he knew, He isn't the one that made him so confused about everything he has ever known. Well, he isn't one of them. Kenny reached out his hand as slowly as the smirk vanished from his face. He wasn't happy, he seemed mad even. Stan started to grab his hand, but right as he was seconds away Kenny lurched at him. "Stan?" Kyle blinked and waved his hand in front of his face.

Stan raised an eyebrow, and looked down at his hands. They were bandaged and looked fine; maybe Kyle is secretly a nurse. He couldn't help but think about Kyle in a nurse's uniform, where the fuck did that come from though? Just the thought kind of freaked him out, even more the hairy legs he would probably have seen. Gross. Stan was attracted to legs for some reason, hairless, tan and toned legs. You don't see many of those in South Park, at least, manly the tan part. "What?"

"You were screaming." How kinky.

"Nah, I'm cool. Thanks for fixing my hands, dude," Stan stretched, his arms leaning back behind his head. Was he actually fine though? Maybe all those images were telling him something, probably that he was going completely apeshit. It wouldn't be surprising based on where he lives, pretty much everyone is crazy there. Mainly his dad, damn was his dad a nut job. Was Randy even his actual dad? I mean, they're nothing alike, right? Kyle raised a curious eyebrow; maybe he was worried about him. The thought made a lurch in his chest, what was he even thinking about? Of course Kyle cared about him, they're super best friends after all. They're like brothers, so all those feelings he had must just be the beginning of a bromance. Christ, he really didn't want to turn into Clyde who was constantly bragging about how awesome of a bromance he has with Craig, just what the flying fuck.

Slowly Stan got off the counter and out of the bathroom. He'd been in Kyle's house more than a hundred times, but right now seemed different. It seemed as if right now mattered more than any other time did. Kyle stood behind him, staring at him with worried green eyes. "No problem, man. Are you sure you're okay?" Stan rolled his eyes and moved down the stairs to the living room and flipped on the TV. Automatically it was on the news, where a guy in a suit and perfect hair sat watching them.

"News report of Heidi Turner going missing a few nights ago when going on a walk at night, her body was found in the woods. She was bloodied and missing features. Some say it was the result of cannibalism, and others say our shit is once again wrecked. Something is loose in our town once again, and who will be its next victim?" Kyle flipped off the TV as soon as he finished the last word. Together they sat in silence, just listening to the sound of the ceiling fan spin. Something was loose in South Park, and for all they know it could be one of them. God Stan hoped Shelly would be the next victim.

* * *

><p>AN: Welp... Here we go. I hope you liked it, and if you have any questions just ask. ^-^


End file.
